1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a respot cell for an automatic pinsetting bowling machine. More particularly it relates to a protective member adapted to fit over the end of the gripping members of the respot cell.
The heretofore known protective member for the gripping members consist of a U-shaped member formed of rigid plastic which is screwed to the end of the gripping member. A major disadvantage of these protective members is that they crack and break in use necessitating removal and replacement.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a protective member which resists cracking and breaking in use. Another object is to provide a protective member which is self adhering without requiring the use of a screw, and which is also readily installed and removed. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.